Love Is The Slowest Form Of Suicide
by xxpapercutxx
Summary: Love and Hate. Which can drive you so far over the edge that you choose death as your answer? What if I said the answer is both? SuicideDeath fic Shonenai SasuNaru


I have writer's block and decided to write a random one-shot and see if maybe tomorrow I might be inspired. I hope you like it.

**Warning: Death, Unrequited Love, Insanity, and Angst**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did I wouldn't be writing this.

Kyuubi's thoughts: **are bold.**

Naruto's thoughts: are underlined.

**Love Is The Slowest Form Of Suicide**

It was driving him insane. The intense hate that was always surrounding him, it was like a part of him. He clawed at his flesh hoping to ease the feeling, but it didn't work. Pain coursed through his veins and he cringed. The emotional pain was ten times as worse as the physical pain. Staring at the worn wooden floorboards a thought came to mind. What if he just ended it all?

No, he couldn't do that. What about all the dreams he wanted to accomplish? But was the hate and pain really worth it? Growling pulled at his hair and squirmed in indecision. The thought of suicide causing him to go mad. It was the easy way to solve all his problems, but his pride has always stopped him from doing it, because suicide was like running away and Naruto never ran away from a challenge.

But, this was just too much for him. He couldn't take it anymore. His eyes roamed around the room as he thought it over. His eyes stopped on an object on the ground before him. Tears began to spill from his eyes as he realized how easy it would be to finally be free from everything.

Naruto stared at the kunai lying on the floor. His hands shook as he reached for it. Tears were streaming down his face and Kyuubi was screaming in his mind.

**Don't do it! You'll kill us! Are you crazy!**

Yes. I am crazy.

**So you've given up? You have finally lost all hope. Heh, I didn't think it would have happened this quickly. I hate you! You're going to kill me and I have no choice in the matter, what a selfish vessel you are. What about the Uchiha?**

If you had never been sealed within me. I might have been happy. You are in me though and I can't live with this hate anymore. He loves me, but I don't ever want to hurt him. I love him too much to tell him how I truly feel.

Blocking out Kyuubi's voice he grabbed the weapon and with lifeless eyes stared at it. Looking in the mirror one last time Naruto didn't see himself, he saw a monster. He had to kill the monster and demon inside him. As one last tear ran down a ran cheek his hand slid the kunai through his heart and with his last breath he uttered his final words.

"I couldn't live anymore, even with your love Sasuke…" Then his body lay completely still, dead.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke stood at the grave of his dead teammate, rival, and first love. Although he may have always said how he hated the blonde boy, he had never truly meant it. Pain clenched in the young boy's heart as he stared at the hard cold gray stone. His hand shakily reached out and touched the tombstone. It was as close as he would ever get to the blonde boy. Though the Uchiha was sad it had felt as if a deep pain had been lifted from his shoulders. Knowing that Naruto would never love him killed him a little more each day. 

Glaring he slammed a fist into the ground and screamed. Anger coursed through his veins as he stared at the ground, which Naruto's remains lay beneath. All that time wasted for this. Every sleepless night staring at the walls of his room wishing and hoping that the boy would understand how the blonde felt. The memories flooded through his mind and the pain and anger grew with each one he remembered. The accidental kiss, sparring with Naruto, arguing with the blonde, and just being with Naruto, all these things ran through his mind. He still couldn't believe Naruto was gone. Everything had changed and yet stayed the same. No one ever dared mention Naruto around the Uchiha after one incident involving a person ending up paralyzed in a hospital bed.

Sasuke felt betrayed, but at the same time relieved. He would never have to worry about the blonde getting injured or hurting his feelings. Never had to be annoyed or hurt at the insults Naruto would say. He was free from the love that bound him to the boy. A smirk grew on the Uchiha's face and a glazed an insane look appeared in his eyes. Sasuke had finally lost his mind. The younger Uchiha had cracked and now knew what happened to his brother. The pressure was just too much to handle.

Sasuke laughed and laughed and laughed. He couldn't help it. He had been so stupid and blind. Naruto never wanted his love. Naruto didn't want to believe anyone cared. He was so selfish, just killing himself like that! Leaving Sasuke behind to deal with the aching pain that killed him inside. The cruelty of it all through Sasuke over the edge and all his previous feelings seemed to vanish. The Uchiha's eyes grew wide as he realized that he didn't care anymore. He was actually happy the blonde boy was dead. Sasuke hated the pain that his love for Naruto always brought.

The dead dry laugh continued as he punched the tombstone effectively destroying it. Then he ran from the graveyard to the forest. He didn't want Naruto. He didn't need Naruto. Uchiha's needed no one. He raced through the trees knocking down anything in his path. Sasuke had died inside. Without Naruto, all of his feelings were gone. There was nothing left for him. What reason did he have to care?

He didn't. Sasuke began his destruction of the forest and cleared most of it away within a couple minutes. Soon many of his fellow comrades appeared and started fighting with him trying to stop Sasuke's rampage. They held back not wanting to hurt their friend, but he didn't for he had no friends.

First to die was Sakura, he slipped behind her and slid a kunai across her throat and blood spilled from her jugular veins quickly and soon she lay limp on the ground dead.

His Sharingan was activated and he evaded every blow aimed at him and countered. He was merciless in his slaughter and soon Lee and TenTen were dead as well. Sasuke continued laughing. It was a lifeless laugh and his eyes showed no emotion. He felt nothing but enjoyment from watching the others die at his hands.

Soon all of his former comrades and teammates lay around his feet lying in pools of crimson blood. All were dead and Sasuke finally stopped laughing as he walked over their dead bodies to the last tree standing in the forest. He placed a hand on the tree and began speaking.

"I loved you Naruto. You never would have felt the same, but I couldn't help it. I tried so hard not to love you. I really did. I never wanted to fall in love, but it happened. You were my reason for living. I don't even want to kill Itachi anymore," Sasuke smirked grimly at what he was saying. "You were always in pain. I could see the sadness in your eyes every time one of the villagers would glare at you or say something hurtful. You'd just smile and pretend to be happy. I hope you are happy now Naruto. I'm now dead inside and I have to wonder why your death killed me so much to the point that it broke me. I just had to tell you all of this. For now it's all over." Sasuke smiled sadly at the picture of the blonde he had in his mind and slowly walked back to Naruto's grave.

Once there Sasuke sat on the grave and took out another kunai. He smirked to himself. He would be dying the same way Naruto did. How ironic was that? He shook his head and stabbed the kunai through his heart. With his last breath he said one last sentence before lying lifeless upon the ground.

"Was my love not good enough to live for…"

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
